The Road to Recovery
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After the death of his brother George left England and went to another country. Harry followed when he escaped the watchful eye of the headmaster. He brought with him two surprises. What are they?
1. Chapter 1

**The Road to Recovery**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or OHSHC.

'Thoughts'

"Are you sure?" Harry asked George as he grabbed the port-key to Japan.

"Yes I am. I can't stay here anymore."

"I know. As soon as I can I will come with you."

"Thank you Harry." He hugged Harry tightly.

"Of course."

"Bye little heart."

"Bye big brother."

George finally let Harry go. He said the password and soon the port-key whisked him away. In no time he arrived in Japan's international port-key arrival area.

Harry went back to school. He couldn't get caught outside of school. It would ruin all his plans. He just hoped that George made it to Japan okay and that he would be okay.

"Mr. Weasley?" A man in official robes stood in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Japan. I am Saiki Satoshi. Lord Potter hired me to take you to find an apartment and a school. Don't worry about money because he will pay for it. He had two list sent over. A list of apartments and a list of schools."

"He-"

"Told me to tell you to shut up and let him do this. He will do it whether you let him anyway and it would be better for you to accept it."

George sighed. "Okay."

He followed Saiki to the car. He grumbled about annoying and stubborn younger brothers. George wasn't really upset though. He was grateful that Harry cared about him and was doing this for him.

"Let me guess he already has an apartment and school picked."

"Yes."

"The list was just to give me a choice of one huh?"

"Yes." The man was amused.

"What a pain." He sighed once more. "Where will I be going?"

"Ouran Academy."

"And the uniforms?"

"I picked them up already and they are at your new home."

"Thank you. When do I start?"

"Next Monday. He wanted you to have a week to settle in."

"Okay."

"Here we are." They stopped in front of the apartment building.

Saiki grabbed George's bags and they entered the 3rd apartment. "Holy shit." The apartment was way bigger on the inside.

"Mr. Potter said the same."

"Why would he buy it?"

"He didn't. This house belonged to his godfather."

"Oh." That made sense.

"Yeah. He said you can pick any room you want."

"Okay."

"I'll go get the rest of your things."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor OHSHC

'Thoughts'

Molly had woken up, walked down stairs, and began making breakfast. As she passed the twins' room she failed to notice the door empty and the room empty of personal things. Molly had also failed to notice George was gone.

"Good morning mum." Charlie greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Charlie."

"Are you doing ok?"

"Of course sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"Fred." Charlie regretted saying that as his mum's face fell

"Oh." Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh mum I'm sorry." He hugged her. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I-it's fine."

"I'll make you some tea."

"T-thank you."

"No problem."

"I...I just can't b-believe he's gone."

"Me either."

'I can't believe how easy this is. Next is George.' She thought. "Thank you dear." She sipped her tea as he continued breakfast.

"You're welcome mum."

"Thank you for finishing breakfast."

"Of course. I'll go get Bill and George."

"Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "No problem."

She smirked once he was out of the room. Molly was trying to figure out what she was going to do with George. It had to look like an accident or maybe suicide.

"MUM!" Charlie yelled causing her to jump as he ran into the kitchen.

"What is it? She asked worried.

"George is gone! His room is empty of all his things."

"WHAT!?"

She ran to go to her son's room. It was empty. No clothes, books, anything. There wasn't a note. He left without a word. She quickly contacted the headmaster and her husband.

"What's wrong dear?"

"George is gone."

"What?!"

"George is gone!" She repeated once more.

"When?"

"I don't know." She replied. "Charlie had gone up to tell him breakfast was ready. He found the room empty."

"Damn it!"

"Mum?"

"Why is this happening to us?!" She fake sobbed after hearing that Bill was near.

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor OHSHC.

'Thoughts'

-Writing in a journal.-

(With George)

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes. Thanks Saiki-San."

"You're welcome. I'll return Monday morning."

"Alright."

"Call if you need me."

"I will."

"Good night sir."

"Night."

Saiki left, leaving George alone. George had been ignoring being called sir all day. He had tried but found it to be a lost cause, so he decided to ignore it.

"Food then bed."

(Wealsey household)

"Are we alone?" The headmaster asked Molly and Arthur.

"Yes. The others are out looking."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Do you think he knew about our plans?"

"No. If George wasn't at Fred's grave, he is with Potter." Molly answered.

"What about Potter?" Arthur asked.

"He doesn't seem to even know that George is gone. Potter has been sitting near the spot Fred's golem was found when he isn't in class."

"Is it an act? Won't he find out when George doesn't show up?"

"Potter isn't too good at acting and we plan on telling them to see if they can help. He might have said something and they not realize it being a clue."

"True."

"What about Jordan?" Molly asked.

"He and his family moved after the war and we are trying to find them."

"Oh."

"So we have no idea where he is or why he left." Dumbledore sighed.

"He most likely couldn't stay here without Fred." Arthur suggested.

"True."

"What are we going to do? Harry left his money to those two. We were lucky when we got Fred and put him in the dungeon. Everyone believed he is dead but if George is missing then how are we going to get the money? We can't make it seem like he committed suicide."

"We need to find him."

"We will search his room. Hopefully he left something."

"Good. I have Severus brewing a tracking potion. All we need is his blood."

"With what they did we'll find some." Molly said. "What about Fred's blood?"

"It won't work due to the potions we have been feeding him."

"Oh I see."

"In the meantime we need to give both Ginny and Potter love potions and get those two married and then kill Potter. Then we can bring back Fred and blame it on Potter."

"Okay."

"Wonderful."

"Mom? Dad?" Bill called out.

Dumbledore left quickly. Once he was gone did Bill's parents answer.

"In the kitchen."

"Sorry mum. I couldn't find him."

"Not your fault dear."

(With Albus)

Albus sat down after he returned to his office. He couldn't believe what was happening. First he finds out that he can't touch any of Potter's vaults except the trust vault. He was the boy's magical guardian but he needed Potter's permission to access them. It needed to be done in person or with a blood quill.

He found out a month before the final battle that Pottet had gone to the bank during his fifth year. It pissed him off since he had done everything he could to keep Potter out of there. Since he gave Molly a key She was able to access his trust vault. The bank couldn't get a hold of him since Albus made sure to have the mail redirected to himself. Unfortunately the brat managed to sneak off and go to the bank anyway. Luckily he managed to get a copy of the will Harry made. If Potter were to die the Weasley twins would get his money.

Albus was happy when he found an unconscious and injured Fred. They used a golem to make everyone believe he was dead. He was drugged in the dungeon and they were coming up with a plan for George. They were leaning towards faking his suicide but it was all ruined now that George ran off.

"Damn it." He cursed.

Suddenly Albus leaped to his feet. Once Potter found out he would write George a letter. He would then send it off with Hedwig. He could use a tracking spell on her since she was brilliant at finding people. He would then get his hands on George.

He went to the owlery and did the spell. He then went to Minerva's office. He knocked and waited.

"Albus? Is something wrong?"

Albus put on a sad and worried mask. "Unfortunately. George Weasley is missing." Minerva gasped. "His family found his room empty of his personal belongings."

"He ran away?"

"It appears so. Can you get his siblings as well as Miss Granger and Mr Potter to my office for me?"

"I can."

"Thank you."

"Of course." She left.

"Soon." He whispered before going to his office.

(With Harry)

-You are a pest.-

Harry grabbed the journal after he saw it light up. -Thank you. Why?-

-The apt.-

-Oh. Sorry.-

-Why didn't you tell me?-

-Tell you?-

-About the apt.-

-I wanted it to be as surprise.-

-It was.-

-Are you mad?-

-No.-

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. -Good.-

-Yeah.-

-Do you like it? It was the smallest Sirius owned.-

-THE SMALLEST!?-

-Yeah.- Harry giggled as he imagined what George's expression was.

-Wow.-

-That's what I said.-

-How are you doing?-

-Good, you?-

-I am.-

-Good.-

-Have they realized I'm gone?-

-They haven't said anything yet.-

-No?- Harry could feel how hurt he was.

-Dumbledore was gone all day. No one has said anything to us.-

-Oh. How are Ron and Ginny?-

-Ron dyed his hair black and Ginny is still wearing his shirts and sweaters.-

-He dyed his hair black!?-

-Yeah.-

-Wow.-

-Yeah. Do you want me to do anything?-

-I'm sorry but I can't have them knowing.-

-I get it.-

-Thank you.-

-Of course.-

-Stay safe.-

-You too.-

-Love you little brother.-

-Love you too. Don't forget to decorate our rooms.-

-Already done.-

-Great. Talk to you soon.-

-Okay. Bye.-

-Bye.-

Harry put the journal away. He decided to take a nap. He looked up when he heard the door open. It was Ron. He still felt weird seeing his best friend with black hair. He really wished he could say something to help. He hated lying to him.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Ron."

"I'm sorry."

Harry looked shocked. "What? Why?"

"For yelling at you."

Harry stood and went over to him. "It's okay." He hugged him. "I understand."

"It wasn't right."

"Oh Ron. I already knew that you didn't mean it and I didn't take it to heart."

"Thanks for being here for me."

"You're welcome."

"Ron? Harry?"

"Yes Neville?"

"Professor Mcgonagal is down in the common room. She wants to speak with you both."

The two shared a look. "Okay." Ron said. "We will be down in a bit."

"Okay."

"Wonder what this is about." Ron said.

"Me too." He had a feeling and felt scrappy for not telling Ron.

"Well let's get going."

"Yeah."

The two went down to the common room. The two saw Hermione and Ginny were also down there. This was just making Harry more sure he was correct. He just hoped they forgave him.

"The headmaster requests you four to go to his office."

They nodded and followed her. Soon the four were sitting around the headmaster's desk. He looked sad and Harry purposely avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry to say this but George Wealsey has ran away."

The four exchanged confused looks. "I'm sorry headmaster but what do you mean George ran away?" Ron asked.

'That's weird. He sounds angry.' Harry thought.

"Your brother Charlie had gone up to George's room to go inform him that breakfast was ready. He found the room empty. None of his or Fred's personal belongings were in the room. George ran away from home."

Ginny was the first to talk. "He could be at his store."

"We checked. An employee is running it and he had no idea where George is. He looked shocked when he was asked. Apparently all his orders arrive via a charmed folder. We can't find where they are sent from."

"Oh." Ginny looked shocked.

"Have any of you seen him?"

"Not since the funeral." Hermione answered. "I have been focusing on school work lately."

It was true. Ever since the final battle Hermione barely spoke. She spent most of her time in the library. Hermione never spike up in class unless she was called upon. Harry almost forgot what her voice sounded like.

"I see." He looked at the others.

"Sorry headmaster but last time I saw my brother was before we left for school." Ginny said.

"Me too." Ron spoke up.

"Okay. Harry."

"Same as Ron and Ginny." Harry bowed his head.

"I see." That confirmed what he had thought. "Have you received any letters?" He asked not realizing that none of them were looking him in the eye.

"A week ago." Harry answered first. "He told me he would be staying at the Burrow for awhile."

"Same." Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"Hermione?"

"I have never received mail from him. Not to be mean but to me he was just Ron's brother."

"Okay."

"Anything else headmaster?"

They made their way back to the dorm. Once they entered Ginny began sobbing. Harry could tell she was faking it but no one else except Hermione and Ron did. She was a talented actress. Hermione hugged her. They could see their teacher and the other students watching them. The boys joined in on the hug.

"You can stay with me, okay?"

"O-okay." She sobbed.

It was a good thing he knew she was faking or else he would feel more guilty then he already did. Ron and him went up to their dorm. Ron looked at him.

"Is he safe?"

"What?" Harry was shocked.

"I know you know where he is. You probably helped him. I get why he left. I want to know is if he is safe."

"He is. I would have told you sooner but…"

"He needs time by himself."

"Yeah."

"I get it." Ron hugged him. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

The two went their separate ways. Mcgonagall reported what had happened in the common room. Dumbledore got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.

'Thoughts'

-Writing in the Journal-

George woke up to find the journal glowing. He threw off the covers and went to the bathroom. Once he relieved his bladder he washed his hands and left the bathroom. The redhead grabbed the journal and opened it.

-Dumbledore informed us that your missing. My guess is that he hoped that we had info. He was disappointed when no one knew anything. Ginny put up a great show of crying when we returned to the common room. It seems that I'm not the only one thinking he is hiding something. Anyway, Hermione took her to her room while Ron and I returned to our dorm. He knew that I knew something. He didn't press to know what. All he wanted to know that you are safe. I told him you were. I told Ginny the same thing when she asked me later. Hope that was okay. Miss you.-

George grabbed a pen. This one was bright purple. He had become obsessed with them ever since Harry introduced them. He quickly wrote back.

-Thanks for letting me know. It's okay that you told them I was safe. I understand. They didn't ask where I was? I miss you as well.-

George put the journal down. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Well he poured cereal into a bowl and then added milk. The teen made sure to drink a lot of coffee. Ever since his brother's death he had been having nightmares and it was causing him to not get enough sleep. He never remembered the dream when he woke.

'They are probably about Fred.' He thought as he sipped his coffee. 'I'm sorry Fred. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you.'

He wiped his cheeks to clear them of the tears that had made their way down his face. It was going to take a long time for him to think about his brother without crying. Once he calmed down he went to his laptop. Harry had shown him how to use it. He wanted to start up another prank shop. This time without magic. He was looking for buildings that had been put up for sale.

He had a budget so that factored in to his search. George looked through only ones he could afford. The ones he liked, he bookmarked. Once done he went back through the ones he bookmarked and wrote down the addresses. He wanted to check them out in person.

George stood and stretched. He noticed the journal was glowing again. He grabbed it and read the message.

-No. They just wanted to know that you are safe. Both said they understood why you left.-

-I'm glad. Thank you for letting me know. It's nice to know they aren't upset.- He wrote.

George put the journal down. He quickly made something to eat before lying down. Since he had nothing to do he decided to take a nap.

Dream:

George was floating in the air. Below him was Fred. What shocked the teen was the fact that his twin was alive, chained to a bed in a dungeon, and their mum was there. She was spelling a potion directly into his stomach.

"I'm sorry Fred." She said. "I hate doing this to you but you were in the way. Potter's money needs to go to us. Your lucky I convinced Albus to let both you and George live. Once we find George, fake his death, and kill Potter we will have his money. Then we will wipe your memory and get you a life started somewhere else." She told him.

George shook his head. "No! She wouldn't do that." George denied.

His mum left the dungeon. George stared at his brother. He was shocked when Fred's eyes opened.

"Help me." He said.

:End of Dream

George shot up in his bed. He was sweating. He laid back down and sighed.

"Not again." He groaned.

The redhead rolled out of bed. He decided to just read. Since he was going to a Muggle school he had been studying. Some of it fascinated him while the rest bored him. He just hoped it kept his mind off his brother.

* * *

(With Dumbledore)

Albus sat in his office. All tracking charms he had used had failed him. He was unaware that George was living in a Black family home. Their wards prevented tracking and when he wasn't there he wore a pendant Potter had given him. It prevented certain spells, like tracking and compulsion spells, and certain potions, like love potions, to be used. Since the charm used was very powerful and was cast with family magic it stopped Albus's spells from working.

'Where could that menace be?' He wondered.

Potter was supposed to die during the battle with the dark lord. What he didn't predict was Tom's insanity. After the minister realised the dark lord was back the man became sloppier and sloppier. Potter had barely begun his sixth year when the dark lord attacked the school. Since Potter was thinking more clearly that Tom he managed to get the upper hand. His death eaters had caused a lot of trouble but no one had died. Many, like Fred, had been severely injured. Since they made it look like Fred had died he had become the only casualty.

He had wanted to kill both the twins but Molly talked him out of it. Well talk wasn't the right word to use. She had offered up her body. Now the boy was in his dungeons. They would have had George but he had been near other people when the found him. Now he was gone and they needed both twins to disappear.

'Twins!' Albus shot to his feet. "That's it. I can track that brat using his brother's blood." He laughed knowing his plan was on track.

He would have to wait a month but at least he would finally have George. He would knock him out and leave a golem in his place. Albus would lie and say that he had found George's body. The poor boy had already committed suicide. Too bad he forgot about Harry's luck.


End file.
